rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Pearl Jam
Pearl Jam é una banda de grunge formada en Seattle durante o ano 1990 das cinzas do grupo Mother Love Bone. É unha das máis importantes bandas do movemento surxido en Seattle a principios dos anos 90 e das poucas que permanecen aínda en actividade. Dende os seus inicios, a banda leva vendidos 30 millós de discos nos Estados Unidos, e calcúlase que uns 60 millóns en todo o mundo. Historia O embrión da banda O embrión de Pearl Jam podemos atopalo noutras bandas de Seattle de mediados dos anos 80. Na época a cidade non era aínda o grande foco de atención no mundo do rock que foi a principios da década dos 90. Nesa época, o guitarrista Stone Gossard e o baixista Jeff Ament eran amigos e formaron unha banda de hard rock chamada Green River a mediados dos 80, xunto co guitarrista Steve Turner e o vocalista Mark Arm. Con Green River chegaron a gravar e a lanzar un disco, chamado Rehad Doll, aparte dun EP, polo selo local Sub Pop. Pero en 1988, a banda decidiu separarse. Arm e Turner formarían despois Mudhoney, unha das bandas pioneiras do grunge. Jeff e Stone continuaron xuntos, e xunto co batería Jeff Turner e o vocalista Andrew Wood, formaron unha nova banda, chamada Mother Love Bone. Asinaron un, contrato coa Geffen Records e lanzaron en 1989 o EP Shine e, en 1990, un álbum chamado Apple. A banda comezaba a ter éxito nos Estados Unidos, cando, despois do lanzamento de Apple, o 16 de marzo de 1990, o vocalista Andrew Wood morreu dunha sobredose de heroína. Despois diso, Stone e Jeff separaronse, pero continuaron compoñendo cancións. Despois dalgún tempo, xúntanse de novo coa intención de formar unha nova banda. Incorporan ao guitarrista Mike McCready (ex-Shadow), pero faltaba aínda un vocalista e un batería. Por medio do amigo e batería Jack Irons (ex-Red Hot Chili Peppers), eles coñecen a Eddie Vedder, que estaba naquel momento traballando en San Diego, California, pero que acostumaba a tocar con algúns amigos en bares de Seattle. Vedder recibe unha cinta demo do trio de Seattle e gústalle o que escoita. Decide escribir as letras que lle faltan a esas cancións e el mesmo as graba na cinta e a envía de volta para Seattle. O trio fica impresionado co que escoita e resolve convidar a Eddie para ser a voz da futura nova banda. Así, el vai para Seattle e grava coa banda durante tres semanas. Despois das mesmas xa estaban tocando para o público local. Ao mesmo tempo que iso acontecía, Chris Cornell, vocalista de Soundgarden e ex-compañeiro de cuarto do falecido vocalista de Mother Love Bone, decide formar unha banda para facer un disco en homenaxe ao antigo compañeiro. El contacta con Jeff Ament e Stone Gossard que aceptan formar parte dese proxecto. Estes levan a Mike McCready e Eddie Vedder, e xunto co batería Matt Cameron, tamén de Soundgarden, forman Temple of the Dog. Gravan un excelente álbum auto-titulado, que saíu pola A&M Records en 1991. Despois do fin desa banda (que dende o início era só un proxecto temporal para homenaxear ao carismático Andrew Wood), Jeff, Stone, Mike e Eddie deciden formar definitivamente unha nova banda, e para iso refórzanse co batería Dave Krusen. Así, nace Pearl Jam. Nun princípio, o nome da banda sería Mookie Blaylock, que era o nome dun xogador de baloncesto. Pero eles tiveron que mudalo por problemas burocráticos, e Vedder suxeríu o nome de Pearl Jam, que sería un homenaxe a unha marmelada con poderes alucinóxenos que a súa avoa (chamada Pearl) facía. Depois dalgún tempo gravando material para o álbum de debut asinan un contrato coa Epic Records, lanzando o resultado desas gravacións en agosto de 1991. A estrea, Ten Ese resultado é o disco Ten (número da camiseta de Blaylock nos New Jersey Nets), certamente un dos mellores álbumes de grunge, e do rock en xeral nos últimos tempos. Posíe cancións belas e inesquecibles como "Alive" (o grande éxito radiofónico do disco, e que levou a Pearl Jam a ser coñecido en todo o mundo), "Oceans", "Black" e "Release", outras pesadas e rabiosas típicas do grunge, como "Once" e "Why Go", aparte de outras excelentes por si soas, como "Jeremy" (outro grande éxito radiofónico), "Porch" e "Even Flow". Coa excesiva difusión dese disco na radio e na televisión, a banda faise moi coñecida e o álbum chega así ao Top Ten estadounidense. A banda gaña o premio de video do ano da MTV, co clip de "Jeremy", aparte de outros premios. Así, a banda parte para unha gran xira de divulgación ao redor do mundo, pero sen o batería Dave Krusen, que saíu no final das gravacións dese primeiro disco por problemas persoais. Matt Chamberlain tocou coa banda nesa xira. Pearl Jam tamén se fai coñecido polos seus directos, cheos de enerxía e co carisma de Vedder desbordando en cada un deles. En 1992, a banda participa na película Singles, do director Cameron Crowe. Nesa película, faise un retrato da xeración grunge de Seattle, e varias bandas da cidade aparecen tocando, como por exemplo, Alice in Chains. Algúns dos membros de Pearl Jam forman parte da banda de Matt Dillon, chamada Citizen Dick, sendo Vedder o batería. A banda realiza tamén un acústico para a MTV, onde eles tocan algunhas cancións do primeiro disco, aparte dunha canción que aparecía na película "Singles" (chamada "State of Love and Trust") e unha versión de Neil Young, chamada "Rockin’ in the Free World". Pearl Jam actuou en varios concertos como teloneiros de artista coñecidos, como Red Hot Chili Peppers, U2 ou Neil Young, e foi cabeza de cartel da segunda edición do festival alternativo Lollapalooza, organizado anualmente por Perry Farrell. Despois dese intenso ano, a banda entraría no estudio para comezar as gravación do seu segundo traballo. ''Vs'' O segundo traballo da banda é lanzado en outubro de 1993 baixo o nome de Vs. (aínda que o título non aparece en ningún lugar do disco). O grupo cambia outra vez de baterista, Matt Chamberlain sairía para tocar na banda do programa de televisión Saturday Night Live e no seu lugar entraría Dave Abbruzzese. O disco é moi ben recibido e o seu primeiro día vendería 350.000 copias. Nese período a banda comeza a amosarse insatisfeita coa política comercial da Ticketmaster, a empresa estadounidense que controla a venda e distribuición das entradas dos concertos feitos nese país. O principal motivo era o prezo desas entradas, que a banda sempre loitou para manter baixo, ao contrario do que efetivamente acontecía. En maio, eles reclaman oficialmente á xustiza para unha investigación, acusándoos de monopolio, xa que non habían outras empresas para asi promover unha competencia, e, consecuentemente, baixar os prezos e forzar a mellora dos servizos. Eles rompen coa empresa e pasan a promover e organizar os seus propios concertos, obtendo apoio de outros artistas, como R.E.M., Aerosmith e Neil Young. Isso dificulta bastante a vida da banda, xa que a Ticketmaster facilitaba bastante ese proceso e eles acaban entrando nun baixón, que culmina con algúns problemas internos, ao mesmo tempo no que o Departamente de Xustiza desiste de investigar a Ticketmaster. Decepcionados co mercado artístico e a industria cultural vixente nos Estados Unidos, a banda adopta unha postura anticomercial: deixan de producir clips, non tocam para grandes audiencias, non aparecen en programas de televisión, non dan entrevistas a revistas, non usan máis as caixas de CDs normais para comercializar os seus traballos e, claro, non usan máis a Ticketmaster para promover os seus concertos. Aparentemente, a idea da banda é non exporse de máis e fuxir dos "fans de momento", aqueles que só os coñecen pola excesiva exposición da banda polos medios de comunicación comúns. Aínda en 1994 ocorre un feito que non só afecta a Pearl Jam, senón a grande parte do escenario musical mundial: Kurt Cobain suicídase a comezos de abril. A banda decide cancelar algúns concertos marcados para o verán amosándose bastante afectada polo feito, e, nunha aparición no programa Saturday Night Live, Vedder usa unha camiseta cun K debuxado. Nesa presentación, el canta un anaco dunha canción de Neil Young, chamada "Hey Hey My My (Out of the Blues)". Kurt usara unha frase dese tema na súa carta de despedida ("It’s better to burn out than to fade away"). ''Vitalogy'' A banda entrou no estudio ese ano para gravar o seu terceiro álbum e en decembro de 1994 lanzaríase Vitalogy. Este discon non vende tanto como os anetriores debido en gran parte ao boicot dos medios debido á postura anti-comercial que adoptara a banda. Dave Abbruzzese foi despedido antes de rematadas as gravacións do disco e o seu lugar ocuparíao Jack Irons (ex-baterista de Red Hot Chili Peppers e amigo da banda). En 1995, despois de que Vedder se centrase en Hovercraft, o seu proxecto paralelo, a banda reúnese de novo para a gravación doutro traballo. Non se trata dun disco de Pearl Jam, Neil Young convidáraos para tocar no seu novo álbum, Mirrorball, e eles aceptaron o convite, aínda que o nome da banda non aparece en ningún sitio do disco. Aproveitando algunhas das composicións editan un sinxelo titulado "Merkinball". Nesa mesma época nace o proxecto Mad Season, formado polo guitarrista da banda Mike McCready, Layne Staley (de Alice in Chains), Barrett Martin (de Screaming Trees) e John Baker Saunders (de Lamont Cranston). O primeiro disco da banda chamaríase Above, e foi lanzado no mes de marzo de 1995. Na metade de 1995, a situación entre os membros da banda é delicada. Despois dun concerto en San Francisco, no cal Vedder deixa o escenario despois da séptima canción alegando atoparse mal e que remataría Neil Young no seu lugar, a banda decide separarse durante algún tempo para descansar e cancelan os seus seguintes concertos. Pero finalmente, unha semana despois de anunciar a separación, reúnense novamente, trazan novos obxectivos e retoman a xira. ''No Code'' No ano 1996 volven a entrar no estudio e no mes de agosto lánzase No Code. É un disco máis eclético e cun son máis variado que os tres discos anteriores. Con No Code Pearl Jam continua coa súa política de non divulgar o álbum comercialmente polos medios habituais. Non lanzaron videos pola MTV, deron entrevistas ou presentacións en televisión. A prensa en xeral continua boicoteándoos, pero a banda continua coa súa actitude. Mentres os medios critica ao quinteto, e especialmente a Eddie Vedder, varios artistas saen na súa defensa, entre eles Michael Stipe de R.E.M. e Courtney Love de Hole, dando así máis credibilidade á banda. No Code non foi un éxito comercial, pero aínda así tivo boas vendas e a banda comezou unha nova xira, que duraría preto de dous anos. ''Yield'' Depois da extensa xira de divulgación Pearl Jam voltou ao estudio, no que pasaría gran parte do final de 1997 traballando co seu novo material. O resultado deses meses de traballo foi lanzado en febreiro de 1998 baixo o nome de Yield. Yield tivo boas vendas e boas críticas. Era un disco máis maduro que os seus primeiros traballos e asemellábase máis a No Code que a estes, que tiñan un son máis grunge. No disco destacan os temas "Brain of JFK", "Faithfull", "Given to Fly", "MFC" ou "Do the Evolution". En Yield a banda volve a rodar un videoclip, para o tema "Do the Evolution", feito con debuxos animados polo creador de Spawn. Depois do lanzamento do álbum Jack Irons abandona Pearl Jam e Matt Cameron (que estaba sen banda despois da separación de Soundgarden) asume o seu posto. Ese mesmo ano a banda ten dous novos lanzamentos: o video Single Video Theory, onde a banda aparece tocando cancións do último álbum, e o primeiro disco en directo do grupo: Live on Two Legs. Nese álbum, a banda aparece tocando temas dos seus cinco discos, e pechao cunha versión do tema "Fuckin’ Up" de Neil Young. En 1999 Pearl Jam participou nun disco en beneficio das víctimas da guerra de Kosovo, chamado No Boundaries. O grupo aparece coas cancións "Last Kiss" e "Soldier of Love". ''Binaural'' Aínda en 1999, Pearl Jam comezou a traballar na gravación do seu sexto disco de estudio. O resultado foi lanzado en maio do 2000 co nome de Binaural. Producido por Tchad Blake e mesturado por Brendan O'Brian, Binaural pode compararse a Yield e a No Code ao ser un disco non tan agresivo coma os primeiros, aínda que non soa con tanta frescura. A banda tamén comezou a lanzar unha serie de bootlegs oficiais: discos dos concertos da banda ao redor do mundo a prezos máis accesibles. ''Riot Act'' En 2002 a banda voltou ao estudio para gravar o seu sétimo disco ao lado do produtor Adam Kasper. En outubro saiu o primeiro sinxelo, da canción "I am Mine", e no mes seguinte foi lanzado Riot Act. O novo álbum era bastante maduro e agradou máis aos fans e críticos que Binaural. A banda volveu a rodar un novo video, para a canción "I am Mine" (o último fora o de "Do the Evolution" do disco Yield), e anunciou que editaría máis bootlegs como os da xira do disco anterior. En 2003 lanzouse o recopilatorio de caras-b Lost Dogs e o DVD Pearl Jam at the Garden, unha actuación da banda en Nova York co teclista Boom Gaspar, e con participacións especiais de Ben Harper, Steve Diggle e Tony Barber. Este era o terceiro video que editaba a banda, despois de Touring Band, con imaxes da xira de Binaural e o citado Video Single Theory. Ese mesmo ano rematou o seu contrato coa Epic, que lanzara todos os discos da banda ata o momento. En 2004 a banda lanzou o disco dobre Live at Benaroya Hall, unha actuación acústica realizada en outubro de 2003 a favor da asociación benéfica Youth Care. E como último lanzamento através da Epic, sai o recopilatorio Rearviewmirror: Greatest Hits 1991-2003. Traslado a J Records En 2005 a banda asinou coa J Records e comezou a preparar un novo disco de estudio, despois do lanzamento de dous recopilatorios en directo. O novo disco, titulado Pearl Jam, foi lanzado en maio de 2006 e marcou un regreso ao son máis cru dos seus primeiros traballos. Para promocionar Pearl Jam a banda embarcouse nunha xira mundial ese ano. Tocou por Norteamérica, Australia e Europa, por onde non pasara nos anteriores seis anos. A banda foi cabeza de cartel nos festivais de Leeds e Reading, a pesares de ter dito que nunca voltarían a tocar en festivais despois da traxedia en Roskilde. Vedder comezou ambos concertos pedíndolle á xente que tivese coidado dos demais. No 2007 Pearl Jam gravou unha versión do tema de The Who "Love, Reign o'er Me" para a película de Mike Binder Reign Over Me, e este estivo posteriormente dispoñible en iTunes. A banda comezou unha xira de 13 datas en Europa, e foi cabeza de cartel no Lollapalooza en Grant Park, o 5 de agosto dese ano. A banda editou un box set no mes de xuño titulado Live at the Gorge 05/06, que documenta os seus concertos no The Gorge Amphitheatre, e no mes de setembro lanzaron un concerto en DVD chamado Immagine in Cornice, con imaxes dos seus concertos en Italia na xira do ano 2006. E xuño do 2008 Pearl Jam actuou como cabeza de cartel no Bonnaroo Music Festival. Esta actuación tivo lugar no medio dunha xira de doce datas polo leste dos Estados Unidos. No mes de xullo a banda actuou no tributo da canle VH1 a The Who xunto con Foo Fighters, Incubus e The Flaming Lips. Nos días previos ás eleccións estadounidenses do 2008, Pearl Jam editou dixitalmente através da súa páxina web un documental, titulado Vote for Change? 2004, sobre a xira das eleccións do 2004 Vote for Change. 2009 O 24 de marzo do 2009 o álbum de debut da banda, Ten, foi relanzado en catro edicións, contendo varios extras como a remasterización e remestura de todo o álbum por Brendan O'Brien, un DVD do MTV Unplugged da banda en 1992, e un LP co seu concerto do 20 de setembro de 1992 no Magnuson Park en Seattle. Membros Membros actuais *Jeff Ament: baixo. *Eddie Vedder: guitarra e voz. *Stone Gossard: guitarra. *Matt Cameron: batería. *Mike McCready: guitarra. Antigos membros *Dave Krusen: batería (1990-1991). *Matt Chamberlain: batería (1991). *Dave Abbruzzese: batería (1991-1994). *Jack Irons: batería (1994-1998). Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Ten'' - 1991 (Epic) *''Vs.'' - 1993 (Epic) *''Vitalogy'' - 1994 (Epic) *''No Code'' - 1996 (Epic) *''Yield'' - 1998 (Epic) *''Binaural'' - 2000 (Epic) *''Riot Act'' - 2002 (Epic) *''Pearl Jam'' - 2006 (J Records) * Backspacer - 2009 (Monkeywrench) Recopilatorios e directos *''Live on Two Legs'' - 1998 (Epic) *''Lost Dogs'' - 2003 (Epic) *''Live at Benaroya Hall'' - 2003 (Ten Club) *''Rearviewmirror: Greatest Hits 1991-2003'' - 2004 (Epic) *''Live in NYC 12/31/92'' - 2006 (Ten Club) *''Live at Easy Street'' - 2006 (J Records) Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda *Pearl Jam en MySpace *Estúpida fregona, Pearl Jam en castelán *Pearl Jam Synergy! Category:Bandas de grunge Categoría:Bandas de Seattle Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo